<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In My Footsteps by bellarkegriffin_blake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912313">In My Footsteps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkegriffin_blake/pseuds/bellarkegriffin_blake'>bellarkegriffin_blake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clarke loves Bellamy, F/M, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Bellamy Blake, Minor Angst, Worried Clarke Griffin, and clarke is worried about him, bellamy keeps getting hurt, season 1 AU, they are idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkegriffin_blake/pseuds/bellarkegriffin_blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is always getting himself hurt, needing to be stitched up and fixed by Clarke. When he refuses to stand back and let the others do the hunting, she decides to go out with them one day to make sure <em> someone </em> doesn't get hurt anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In My Footsteps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This probably could have been split into two, maybe three, chapters, but I had to get it all out. This story popped in my head at 12:30 AM and I stayed up and mapped it all out on my phone. Hopefully this late night/early morning idea turned out alright. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke sits in med-bay cleaning the little equipment she has. She can’t believe the progress the camp has made in the past few months. The dropship is the center of camp and has also become the social hub for everyone off duty. There are clusters of cabins on one side of the dropship, and on the other side, a mess tent, an armory for the weapons, a meat drying rack, and a smoke hut. Monty also came up with the idea for a cabin to keep odds and ends people find around camp or in the woods in case something could be useful in the future. </p><p>	In the beginning, when Clarke first got her medical center set up, there were people in and out of the doors almost constantly. From small cuts to major injuries, there was no shortage of people needing her help. But, once camp started to stabilize and the delinquents got used to their positions, she had less business. It was the best for everyone, too, because she had gotten so exhausted from treating everyone that she fell asleep one night and didn’t wake up for 36 hours. </p><p>	As soon as her last instrument is cleaned, she hears the door open behind her. “Sit on the cot, and I will be over in a second,” she tells whoever just came in. </p><p>	“Don’t worry, princess, I know the drill.”</p><p>	She knows that voice. He has been a regular in here since day one with cuts, sprains, or dislocations, but opposite to everyone else, his injuries tend to get worse with every visit. If Bellamy Blake is going to be the one person literally everyone in camp looks up to for direction, she thinks he could try harder to not get himself killed. </p><p>	“What is it this time?” she asks before turning to look at him. The cot creaks under his weight, but not loud enough to hide the groan of pain he emits. When she finally turns around, she sees how injured he truly is. He is extremely pale and holding a hand to his side. Despite the pressure he keeps on it, she sees the trickle of blood between his fingers. “What the hell, Bellamy!”</p><p>	“It’s fine, I just need some bandages,” he says, downplaying the severity.</p><p>	“Lay down so I can look at it,” Clarke commands and rolls up his shirt to take a closer look at the wound. </p><p>	“Really, just wrap me up so I can go back out and help the others.”</p><p>	“Lay. Down!” Clarke lightly pushes his shoulders down to the cot. “You won’t be out doing anything for a while; you’ve lost a lot of blood. Tell me what happened so I know how to treat it.”</p><p>	“I got cut.”</p><p>	“This isn’t just a cut, Bellamy, so don’t lie to me. Why do you have to joke about getting injured?”</p><p>	Bellamy looks her in the eyes and finally tells her, “I thought one of the hunting party could hit the target and make the kill, but I was wrong. I got clipped with the spear he was using.”</p><p>	“Well, luckily it only clipped your side, but it still cut through some muscle tissue. This is going to hurt while I stitch it up.” She presses one hand to his wound and prepares the equipment she is going to use with the other. Clarke ignores the butterflies in her stomach when she gets a glance at his toned abs.</p><p>“I can take it. Why so worried, Clarke?” Bellamy smirks at her which makes her roll her eyes.</p><p>	“I’m not worried, you just need to be more careful.” She stands on the side with the wound and begins the procedure while he looks straight ahead.</p><p>	Clarke does feels worried, though, she can’t deny it. She knows the type of guy Bellamy is. He is the kind that is willing to do anything for others, even if it means getting himself hurt in the process. It started with just Octavia; whatever she needed and whatever he had to do to keep her safe. Then, like a morning fog, his care covered each delinquent. But, she fears that if he keeps going on like this, one day he will come home and she won’t be able to fix him. </p><p>He protects them all, and she has admired that for a long time. She can’t say he doesn’t have a special place in her heart, but there is no time for feelings like that. Not when the camp is still so vulnerable right now. </p><p>	“I’m always careful, I just need to train the hunting party to aim better.”</p><p>	“It’s not just this time, Bellamy! You can’t be getting yourself hurt every other day!” Clarke has to stop stitching so she doesn’t botch anything as she gets angry at him. When she calms down, she begins again. </p><p>	“I promise I will be more cautious when we go out hunting tomorrow.”</p><p>	“I already told you, you aren’t going anywhere.” She can’t believe how stupid he is being. Well, she can, but she had hoped he would  at least see it for himself. </p><p>	“You and I know both know I am the best hunter we have. If I’m not out there, we won’t eat for a week.”</p><p>	Clarke hates to admit it, but he’s not wrong. They others always come back with kills, but only because Bellamy is out there directing them. “Fine, but you aren’t doing anything except helping the others find the targets. And I’m coming with you.”</p><p>	“No way.”</p><p>	“Why not? I won’t hunt either, but I will be there to make sure you don’t. And I will have a medical pack in case anything else happens out there.” Clarke doesn’t believe, if she wasn’t there watching, that he would listen to her and stand back. </p><p>	“Nothing will happen,” he tells her while holding back a grimace of pain. </p><p>	“Says the one that just got hit by one of our own spears. Should something like that, or anything else equally as dangerous, happen again, we will be ready.” After a beat of silence, she adds rather coldly, “And no one will have to walk back to camp bleeding out.”</p><p>	“Are you sure everything’s alright?” His tone is softer, questioning. </p><p>	She releases a small sigh and says, “Look, I can’t run this camp without you. We have been doing this together since the beginning and everyone looks up to you. You make this all work.”</p><p>“You know they all listen to you just as much as me, right?” He grunts as she hits a sensitive area. </p><p>	“Maybe, but we both know they all respect you more. You have basically built this camp from the ground up.”</p><p>Clarke stops again, making Bellamy turn his head towards her. She looks at him straight in the eyes so he understands how much she means it when she admits. “I need you, okay?”</p><p>	Bellamy’s face turns sympathetic, mixed with a little surprise. It quickly vanishes, though, and he looks away, raising his other hand to nervously run it through his hair. “Okay,” he says. “You can come with us, but only if you train someone to treat people while you are gone. We can’t leave the camp without a medic.”</p><p>	“And I will tie you down unless you agree to teach your hunters how to aim for the next couple of days. We have enough food for that amount of time. Deal?” </p><p>	“Deal,” he agrees. </p><p>	“Well, I’m done here,” she says as she finishes covering the wound over the fresh stitches. The warmth of his skin makes her fingertips tingle as she smooths the last bandage on his abdomen. He sits up as she slowly and carefully rolls his shirt down, making sure her touch doesn’t linger. When she raises her head to look at him again, she finds his face just six inches away, their breath mixing in the small space. It would be anyways, if Clarke was able to breathe. Hopefully he can’t tell what his close proximity does to her.</p><p>	“Thank you. I guess I don’t say that very often.” His quiet, deep voice resonates in her chest and she is feeling herself being drawn to him like the moon pulling the tide. </p><p>	But that can’t happen; she decided that already. She backs away a few steps so she can finally bring air into her lungs. “You’re welcome, but I’d rather not have to do it so much.” They both smile.</p><p>	“So, I train my people and you train yours,” he says. “In two days, we hunt. Together.”</p><p>	“Together.”</p><p>	------------------------</p><p>	The next couple of days go by quickly. Octavia had volunteered to be her trainee, and damn she was a fast learner. Clarke was able to go beyond basic first aid care and teach her some emergency situations, should anything happen while she is gone. This is only an occasional occurrence, hopefully, so Octavia will have time to shadow her to learn more if that’s something she wants to do. </p><p>	She had also barely seen Bellamy. He had told her he was going to train all day for as long as they could see, and he must have meant that. This had got to have been the longest he hasn’t stepped into the med-bay, either, which makes her even more happy. That means he is actually listening to her and not physically participating. That, or he is hiding it very well, but she doesn’t want to think about him getting even more hurt. It makes her too nervous. </p><p>	Clarke is now waiting at the gate for the hunting party to arrive. Bellamy told her to be there as soon as the sun came up and to pack a decent amount of food and water. They were going to be out all day. It’s ten minutes before she sees Bellamy walk out of his tent. He is in the process of putting his shirt on, and she has to force herself to look away before he notices her staring. </p><p>“Ready for this?” he asks when he is by her side. They are only waiting for two more people, and one of them is unsurprisingly Murphy. </p><p>	“As I’ll ever be,” she responds. Bellamy is standing right in front of the rising sun. His position not only keeps her from having to squint, but it bathes him in the golden rays, making him look angelic. It pushes out any coherent thought she may have had in her head. </p><p>	She is so lost in thought that she doesn’t hear him still talking to her. She refocuses as he says, “Here, take it.” She looks down at his hand to find a small knife being held out to her.</p><p>	“Oh, no I can’t. I’m not hunting, and besides, I’ve never used a weapon before.”</p><p>	“Maybe so, but you can’t go out there with no means of self-defense. Just because you have it doesn’t mean you have to use it. Okay?”</p><p>	“I guess that makes sense.” Clarke takes it from him and is amazed at how much it feels like her scalpel. It’s bigger, bulkier, but just as sharp and just as deadly. </p><p>	Bellamy is about to start talking when a kid runs up to him. “I’m ready to head out, Bellamy!” the kid exclaims, clearly excited. </p><p>	Bellamy turns to him and shakes his head. “I said no, Drew. You haven’t improved enough since…last time.” He absent mindedly touches his wound. “I’m not saying you will never go hunting with us again, but you need more practice.”</p><p>	“But I’m better!” the kid, Drew, argues.</p><p>	“Stay here, that’s an order. Don’t make me the bad guy. Practice and show me what you’ve got when we get back.”</p><p>	Drew angrily stomps away, leaving Bellamy and Clarke in his dust. After a few words from Bellamy about where they are going to be heading for the day, the group sets out. </p><p>	Clarke makes sure she stays in the middle of the pack. It’s the most strategic place to be, equal distance from anyone who may need her help. For five hours, she watches as guys go off to follow animals and only sometimes bring back what they were after. She watches many close calls that make her heart race every time and instinctively grab at her med-kit. It’s amazing how they come back in one piece every night. Besides Bellamy, of course. </p><p>	When the group sits down to eat lunch, she finds a tree to sit at. It’s a little away from the group, but after spending all morning with them and their crazy behavior, she needs a little space. Clarke opens her rations and eats slowly as she thinks about what is happening in camp. Is Octavia alright running things? She may have learned fast, but it was still only two days. What could happen in one morning though? The answer is a lot could happen, but if she thinks too hard about it, she will drive herself crazy. </p><p>	“You okay?” a voice asks beside her. Seconds later, Bellamy is sitting next to her at the base of the tree, closer than she thought he would care for. </p><p>“Yeah, just thinking.”</p><p>	“Relax. This is essentially a day off for you. Nothing is going to happen out here and there is somebody else taking care of camp.”</p><p>	“This day isn’t through.”</p><p>	“True,” she admits, “but it’s early. And I suppose that as long as I keep my eyes on you, the most at risk one of us, I won’t have to do much.”</p><p>	Bellamy smiles and winks at her. “You can keep your eyes on me as long as you want, princess.” </p><p>	“Good,” she fires back, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart and nervous stomach. She looks him straight in the eyes and says, “because I will be watching you like a hawk. You aren’t going to hurt yourself anymore.”</p><p>	He smirks at her, playful and flirtatious. Without another word exchanged, they eat their lunch at the base of the tree. Once in a while, their arms bump or their legs touch, and Clarke can’t help but feel the electricity between them. When the meal is over and it’s time to get back to hunting, she finds herself wishing it was just the two of them and that they could stay in that one place all day. </p><p>	Bellamy stands up first and offers his hand to Clarke. After getting her pack all neat again, she takes it, and he eases her to her feet. She expects him to let her hand go as soon as she’s on her feet, but he doesn’t. They stand there, hands glued together, and eyes never leaving the other’s. </p><p>	They probably wouldn’t have moved if Murphy hadn’t called from the group, “Hey! There aren’t any rooms to get out here in the woods, so could you guys leave your sex eyes for back at camp?” Everyone laughs at the teasing, but it also makes both Bellamy and Clarke back away from each other. </p><p>	“Well, I, uh, suppose we should get moving,” Bellamy stutters. </p><p>	“Yeah, of course. Lead the way,” she says. As soon as he has her back turned, she looks to the sky as the wave of embarrassment washes over her. This thing with Bellamy has gone from denied feelings to willing public flirting in a matter of three days. What happened to her saying she can’t be with him until the camp is more stable? </p><p>	It flew out the window, that’s what happened to it. Because now all she can think about is Bellamy and what it would feel like to wake up next to him and fall asleep in his arms. How can she manage those feelings when she is always worrying about him? One of these days, if he doesn’t learn to be careful, he isn’t going to walk back into camp. He is going to be carried back, and Clarke doesn’t know how she will be able to carry on. </p><p>	He has become such an important part of her life since they landed. Not only as her co-leader, making everyone able to work together and make a livable camp society, but as her friend, too. She may have despised him in the beginning but seeing how much he cares for everyone and everything, there is no room for hatred in her heart for him. It’s become impossible.</p><p>	“Hey guys!” a shout rings out in the left part of the group; Clarke doesn’t know who it comes from. “I see a huge cat down this hill. </p><p>Bellamy looks over and spots it as well. “Half of you go right, the other go left and fan yourselves out. Don’t give it a chance to get away,” he instructs.</p><p>	“And be careful!” Clarke adds.</p><p>“Let’s go!” someone announces. All the guys stalk the newly found prey, leaving Bellamy and Clarke behind. </p><p>	She can tell how much Bellamy wants to be with them, so she tries to find something to distract him. Walking near a big bush, she finds decent sized marks in the ground. She kneels by them and says, “Hey, come look at these deer tracks.”</p><p>	“These are big.” he whispers excitedly as he lowers himself beside her. His eyes have gone wide they search their surroundings. “If we can find the deer that made these tracks, not only will we have enough meat for a week, you will be getting a new and very warm blanket. </p><p>	“Why me?” she asks quietly. Only when he looks back at her again does she realize how close their faces are again. She can see every freckle on his cheeks, and for a moment, they remind her of the bright stars in the sky at night; vibrant and beautiful. </p><p>	“You discovered it, so you should take the reward.”</p><p>	They slowly stand up together, their gazes never leaving each other’s. Clarke feels the intensity growing between them in her stomach. Inches of empty space is the only thing between them. Clarke wants so desperately to close it and finally discover what his lips taste like, and as if reading her mind, he starts to lean in. But before he reaches her, Bellamy’s eyes go wide, and she hears crunching leaves behind her. </p><p>	“I can’t believe it,” he says so softly she can’t believe she heard him. </p><p>	“Is it a something bad?” Her heart is racing, a mixture of what almost happened between them or the possible danger just steps behind her. </p><p>	“No, it’s amazing. That deer is bigger than I even imagined.” Bellamy backs away very, very slowly to not scare it away. He starts to pull out his knife, but Clarke gives him a dirty look. “I know I could rip open my stitches but think about the rest of camp.”</p><p>	“I always do,” she says. They are talking so quietly they are basically reading each other’s lips. “But this is how you always get so hurt! You don’t take care of yourself.”</p><p>	“I’m okay, I promise,” he tells her, getting slightly agitated. “We have to get this kill.”</p><p>	She rolls her eyes, mostly because she knows he is right. “Fine. But, if this makes your wound any worse, I won’t let you step out of med-bay until it’s fully healed.”</p><p>	“Deal.” He is moving again before the word is even out. Clarke watches every movement he makes and knowing that a sharp object is going to be hurtling in her direction with deadly force, she feels her adrenaline start pumping. Soon, the whistling of a spinning weapon fills the air and she closes her eyes. She prepares for the wail of the injured deer, but all that happens is the sound of it running away. </p><p>Did he miss? That seems unlikely. But he actually couldn’t have missed because, when Clarke opens her eyes, she notices that the knife is still in his hand. Two things are different, though. His eyes are too wide for his face, and his jaw is touching the ground. </p><p>	“Bellamy, what’s wrong?” she asks. When the excitement starts to die down, an itch begins to form on her stomach. She scratches it, but when she looks at her hand, she finds her fingertips covered in blood. She focuses on her stomach instead and discovers the knife intended for the deer is now lodged in her gut. “Oh, I suppose that’s what is wrong.”</p><p>	If Bellamy didn’t throw it, who did? Clarke gets her answer soon when Drew from before they left comes running from the trees. “Oh no, oh no, oh no…” Drew keeps muttering.</p><p>	“GET OUT OF HERE AND BACK TO CAMP!” Bellamy screams at him. His voice is so full of authority that the kid doesn’t even try to argue. </p><p>	Clarke feels herself swaying on her feet, but how is she still on her feet? Oh wait, she isn’t. The earth is soft under her knees. She is about to fall all the way to the ground, but a pair of strong arms surrounds her. The pain in her stomach becomes sharper.</p><p>	“Hey, hey, stay with me,” he says. </p><p>	“Can’t go back without food, so I suppose I’m the next meal,” Clarke grunts. “The camp probably won’t like that, though, so I’d keep it a secret.”</p><p>	“Shut up, princess, that’s not funny.”</p><p>	“Of course it is, I’m hilarious.” She tries smiling at him, but he doesn’t acknowledge it. “Just help me up and I can walk back to camp. You should go check on the others, they’ve been away for a while.”</p><p>	“You’re insane if you think I’m leaving you.”</p><p>	“It’s only a little cut, I can handle it.”</p><p>	“You’re kidding right?”</p><p>	“Of course I am,” she says before laughing. Only the laughing turns into a coughing fit. She tries to get herself on her feet, but he holds her to his chest. </p><p>	“Why do you have to joke about being injured?” </p><p>	“Doesn’t feel so good on the other end, does it?” The pain gets worse as they sit there, and she can feel the warm blood stain getting bigger. </p><p>	“Damn it, Clarke, this isn’t time for life lessons!” Bellamy starts to pick her up in his arms, but she can hear the nearly silent grunts of pain he is letting out.</p><p>	“Bellamy, stop. You are going to hurt yourself too much. If you get me to my feet, I can walk and lean on your other side. Why can’t you think about yourself for once?” </p><p>	He ignores her question but sets Clarke down on her feet. She is too weak, though, and falls to her knees again. Bellamy swears and picks her up again, still in pain, but suddenly strong enough to get her settled in his arms, making sure the knife doesn’t jostle around too much. </p><p>“You can’t get me there in your condition,” she argues once again, but the injury is finally taking a toll on her. Her words are getting softer and breathier. </p><p>	“Watch me. I’m serious, I want your eyes on me the entire way back to camp. Don’t you dare lose consciousness on me.”</p><p>	“Aye, aye, captain.” Clarke gives him a mock salute, but that seems to use up the rest of her energy. She makes it almost the whole way home before sleep begs her to let it take over. The blood loss makes her want to give in with every growing minute, but Bellamy is right. She has to stay awake. </p><p>	Bellamy must notice her forcing herself to stay alert because he starts talking to her. It’s fuzzy at first, but after some repetition, she understands his words, “Almost there, princess. Almost there.”</p><p>	“Mhmm.” She is too weak to form sentences. </p><p>	“The reason I think of everyone else first is because they deserve to be put first. There are kids here that aren’t even teenagers yet and I’m the only one that can keep them from danger. You and me, together, we keep these kids safe. And if protecting them means another cut here or bruise there, then I can pay the price.”</p><p>	She just barely hears his last word before losing her battle with unconsciousness. </p><p>	The next thing she knows, she is laying on her med-bay cot with fresh bandages wrapped around her midsection. She also feels something in her hand. When she looks down, she finds Bellamy asleep, his hand still gripping hers and his head resting on her leg. He almost looks peaceful. Clarke moves to brush some curls from his forehead, but the sudden move create a jolt of pain through her gut. It was enough to wake him up and panic.</p><p>	“What happened? Are you okay? Should I get Octavia?” These questions come out in one rush of air, no pause between. </p><p>	“No, I’m fine, just moved too fast. How long have I been out?”</p><p>	“About six hours. Everyone is probably eating, but I can get Octavia to check on you.” He starts to get up, but she holds him back. </p><p>	“Really, I am okay. Tell me what happened after I fell asleep.” Clarke keeps her hand in his, allowing herself to stroke his knuckles with her thumb. </p><p>	Bellamy drags his other hand down his face before saying, “You scared me to death, that’s what happened. When you stopped talking to me, stopped looking at me, I was terrified. I thought you were gone, but the only thing that kept me grounded was the feel of your heart still beating against me. When I got you to camp, I rushed you here and luckily Octavia was already in. She, with the help of your excellent training, got you all fixed up.”</p><p>	“Maybe I would have stayed conscious if you let me walk,” she teases knowing full well she wouldn’t have gotten very far on her feet.</p><p>	“You wouldn’t have,” he says with a smirk, fortunately getting the humor behind her words.</p><p>Suddenly serious, Clarke looks Bellamy straight into his eyes, locking their gazes, and tells him, “Thank you for saving my life.”</p><p>	“Thank you for staying alive.” Bellamy stands up beside her cot and pushes a lock of hair off her face. With the top of his body in full view, she can see the bloodstain on his side, clearly not form her blood.</p><p>	“Damn it, Bellamy. Were you ever planning on telling me you ripped your wound open?”</p><p>	“I was going to have O sew it back up when I knew you were going to be okay.”</p><p>	“Well, we are going to let her eat and get some rest.  I will stitch it back up; I’ve already done it before.” Clarke sits up successfully, but Bellamy tries to lay her back down. She pushes his protesting arms away and stands up beside him.</p><p>	“Clarke, please just rest. It’s barely bleeding anymore.”</p><p>	“But it still is, so it needs to be dealt with. I will be fine; your sister did an amazing job.”</p><p>	“Fine,” he concedes, “but if you need to rest, promise me you won’t fight it and lay back down.”</p><p>	“I promise,” she says and grabs her suture kit as Bellamy replaces her on the cot. “I’d say this is going to hurt, but there is no point in telling you something you already know.”</p><p>	He chuckles, and Clarke unwraps his old bandages for access to the wound. It’s not as bad as it looked, but it still needs fixing. Without a word, she recloses the cut and wraps clean bandages around it. </p><p>	“Good as new. I’d like to keep it like that, please.” The corner of Clarke’s mouth raises in a smirk. </p><p>	“I will take it easy.” Bellamy sits up on the cot, giving Clarke room to sit down and rest. She does, and their shoulders touch as they sit there side by side. </p><p>	“I’m holding you to that.” Then, the smirk fades and her eyes soften. Bellamy senses a serious conversation coming. “Just so you know, these delinquents, these children, deserve to be safe and live their lives. But so do you. Just because you are the oldest one here and have become the de facto leader, doesn’t mean your life means anything less.”</p><p>	“Thank you. I think I needed to hear that.”</p><p>	“I think so, too,” and then a second later, she leans next his ear and comically whispers, “that’s why I said it too you.”</p><p>	They both laugh, but when they realize how close they’ve gotten, the both go silent. Clarke feels the same pull she did earlier before the deer interrupted them. Not able to take the wait any longer, she closes the gap and part his lips with hers. It’s time to practice what she has been preaching and think about herself for once. He tastes like the berries they gather every once in a while, and she loves it. After a minute, she pulls away. </p><p>	“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, but I didn’t want to ruin the way camp is run. We are the leaders, and if something bad happens between us, who knows how the dominos will fall?”</p><p>	“Well, princess, nothing bad will ever happen if I have anything to say about it,” he tells her before kissing her again, slow and gentle. For the first time since she woke up, she can’t feel the pain. The only thing she feels is love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>